Acceptance
by SisCo Kid
Summary: After Victor and Raven are trapped in a closet during a party one of their lives changes for the better. But can he accept that new life? CyRae, TerraBb, RobStar.
1. Chapter 1

SiscoKid: Well it seems I have begun two stories in one day. This one will be updated slower then my other story THE RETURN. Just thought you guys should know.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Chapter 1

* * *

There were two people locked in a closet. One was delicately small while the other was muscular. They were not crowded because the closet was bigger than most but they were still uncomfortably close. It didn't help the fact they literally hated each other.

Booming music played in the background but if the two wished too they could talk. Which they didn't. In fact when ever their eyes so much as met both faces turned cold.

The smaller of the two was a pale curvy girl with purple hair and purple eyes . She wore a tight spaghetti stringed top with a pair of baggy black jeans.

The bigger one was a brown skinned boy with no hair, grey eyes, and a body composed of muscles. He wore a pair of slightly baggy sweats white Nikes and no shirt because he was using it to wipe the accumulating sweat off his bald head. The boy had long since took off his shirt for the closet burned like a furnace. The other one though burning up she stubbornly kept all her articles of clothing on.

'I don't know what makes me more sick. The fact that I find Victor attractive or the fact that I can't stop staring at his chest.' Raven bitterly thought to herself.

Victor noticed her stare then looked at his chest.

"Do I have something on my chest because you've been staring at it like one of those books you read." He asked watching her surprised reaction.

Raven caught in the act took a moment to reply. "I was just wondering when you were going to put your shirt on." Raven said in a rather lame voice.

"Right!" Victor said sarcastically, nodding his head mockingly.

'Dam it think Raven think. That comeback sucked. This heat must really be getting to me.' She thought. Raven looked down in defeat and distraught herself by playing with her purple shoe laces.

Victor examined her for a moment then rested his sweating bald head against the closet wall in extremely deep philosophic thought.

'Out of all the hot drunk girls at this party, I get locked in a closet with Raven. She's sexy and all but SHE'S RAVEN! That one fact restrains me from using my charms and eventually having a tongue wrestling match. Its not like I completely hate her. All she did was pour glue and feathers on me in front of the whole student body and a sum of the parents.' He paused his thought's to glance at Raven who was still fiddling with her shoe laces. 'Maybe I deserved it, I'm not completely free of charge.'

Curiosity flourishing through him and he spoke.

"Hey Rae."

"Don't call me that" she shot back automatically , not even looking up from messing with her shoelaces.

A little annoyed Victor asked. "Why not I hear other people calling you that."

Raven casually explained still not looking up.

"By people you must mean either Beast boy or Terra. Who just so happen to still be my friends."

Then she looked up and asked sternly. "Would you like it if I called you Cy?"

Victor thought on it and for some reason he wanted to say yes but thought against the idea. "No I guess not." He answered then went silent and Raven continued to mess with her shoelaces.

A silence came over them until Raven spoke up.

"Weren't you going to ask me something?" Raven asked blandly.

"What would make you think that. I never said anything about a question." Victor retorted sharply.

A little taken back Raven glared at Victor.

"Well you did beckon me so I just went out on a limb and guessed you were going to ask me a question." She replied smartly.

"I would really like it if you would stop reading into my words." Victor said slowly feeling dumb because he wouldn't be able to ask his question now. He was so embarrassed he didn't hear a small giggle from Raven which she quickly quieted.

Raven knew Victor wasn't dumb, he was actually ranked second only to her in their class. That why she loves to stomp him with his own word's sometimes.

No more word's were heard for the next hour. They both just sat and listened to the music from the party going on outside the closet.

The silence was only broken by a loud stomach growling.

"Dang girl when was the last time you ate anything?" Victor joked in a serious tone.

"Right before the party. You on the other hand I have no idea" Raven answered bored not going along with the joke.

Out of pure boredom Victor decided to keep joking around. "I mean its like your stomach finally screaming to be fed more often after so many years of torture!" He stated even though he thought the opposite. 'Man she has to eat healthy to keep a body like that.'

"My stomach didn't growl! I'm not hungry." Raven replied starting to get mad. Her forehead creasing with sweat pouring down her face.

Victor continued while avoiding the daggers Raven were glaring. " We learned in health class it not health to be pressured to starve yourself. Do it for too long and you'll find your self in a hospital bed with tubes stuck down your throat."

Raven shot up to her feet in anger, her face as red as a cherry. ""YOU JERK you……." Raven bellowed but was cut off because well she passed out.

* * *

A young girl with shoulder length purple hair and very pale skin was crying on the ground of a playground placed behind a small elementary school. About ten boy's surrounded her tearing up a book and chewing up the pages. Yelling out "Bookworm!" and "Freak!"

The leader of the little group walked over to the pale girl and grabbed her by the hair forcing her to watch her book get torn to pieces. This just caused her to cry even more. The leader then slapped her and then spit a chewed page from her book in her face. But instead of getting quiet she cried even louder.

He was about to slap her again but before he could a strong brown hand struck him hard in the face. He flew to the ground and rolled until he came to a stop unconscious as blood oozed out his nose and mouth. His group of friends froze as they looked from their leader to the black boy who had just knocked their leader out. They weighed their chances against him then scooped up their leaders unconscious body and ran. Yelling many hurtful words at the two as they retreated.

The black boy glared until they were out of sight then he kneel down to help the purple haired girl who he had just saved.

"Are you alright, I'm sorry I couldn't get here before he hit you." He apologized.

She just continued to cry and the boy just continued to console her.

"My mother always said just to keep on crying until all the pain is gone." He told her as he patted her small back. She was rather short for her age.

When she finally was finished the boy took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it and wiped her face with it then blew her nose on it.

"Sorry." she said startling the boy for he had not expected her to talk.

"It alright. I can get a new one." he assured her.

"Okay." She said as she continued to blow her nose.

The boy waited until she was done to ask a question.

"How long have they been bothering you."

"For about a year now, they tear up my books , trip me and ,call me names but they never hit me until today." The girl told him finally staring back at him with a pair of purple eyes that were as unatural as his grey eyes.

The young boy was over taken with rage as he pounded his fist on the ground causing small rocks to fly up in various direction's.

"Don't worry I won't let those jerks bother you anymore and that's a promise made by stone. That's my last name." he smiled.

The girl seemed confused. "For me why?"

The boys eyes were once again flooded with rage.

"Because no boy should treat a lady like that. Ever! That's what my mom always tells me." He explained.

The girl nodded her head as a understanding as the boy helped her to her feet.

"Your cheek is starting to swell." He pointed out as he touched it causing her to flinch.

"Don't do that" She told him sharply.

"I'm sorry." He said a bit hurt.

She noticed this then quickly replied. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't of snapped at you like that. Would you like to come with me to the nurse to get ice for this?" She asked him.

"Sure would." He answered as they began to walk he hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"What's a matter" The girl asked curious.

The boy turn to her and explained. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Victor Stone."

"It's nice to meet you Victor. My name is Raven Roth."

"Like the bird? that's a pretty cool name." Victor complimented as they both headed into the school.

* * *

SiscoKid: I never planned for the flashback dream it just sort a came to me as I typed the closet part out of my notebook. Hope you guys like it. I did. I think I'll keep doing the flashbacks up until the point where Raven and Victor go their separate ways. 


	2. Family

SiscoKid: Been awhile since I updated this fic but that all for the better because I'm making this fic ten times better then it was originally planned to be. I feel so pumped up to finish this story because I already planned a sequel to it. Oh and I'm also In search of a possible editor. I once had one but he basically dropped off the face of the earth it would seem.

Disclaimer: If I did own this show. I would make a parody special where they were all in high school.

Chapter 2

* * *

_Victor sat in the grass under a tree with a notebook. Every few seconds he would scribble something down._

_He didn't even noticed as a purpled haired girl walked up to him._

_"Are you watching that squirrel again?" Raven asked causing Victor to jump._

_"Yeah, it's a wonder he's still alive." Victor said excitedly._

_Raven remained silent._

_"It only has three legs, yet it still survives." Victor told her._

_Raven again said nothing._

_Victor looked up to see her staring off to space._

_"You okay Rae?" Victor asked._

_She looked up and began to watch the squirrel for a moment then she looked back down at him._

_"Is it weird not to miss someone after their gone?" Raven asked_

_"What do you mean?" Victor asked back confused._

_"My mother told me my father was leaving and wouldn't be coming back. I don't care though. He wasn't exactly nice and never paid attention to me and all he did was lay around the house while my mother worked two part time jobs." Raven explained._

_Victor closed his notebook and replied. "I guess its normal. Now that I think of it I probably wouldn't care if my father left either. He's nice but he never spends anytime with me. Its nothing but work for him." Victor said._

_"Its like our fathers are near opposites but when it come to how they treat us, they are exactly the same." Raven observed._

_"Well as long as we have our mothers what does it matter." Victor asked. Standing up he towered over Raven by a head._

_"I guess your right." Raven said, agreeing with her friend._

0-0-0-0

Raven slowly opened her eyes but shut them after blinding light shot into her retinas. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then rapidly blinked until she slowly adjusted to the vast amount of light.

"Finally awake are we?" A familiar voice asked.

Raven glanced to the right to see her mother sitting in a chair. She was reading the newspaper but at an angle that allowed Raven to see her face.

"What are you doing in my room?" Raven asked but then she thought for a second.

"What am I doing in my room."

Miss Roth refolded the newspaper and set it on her lap. Then she focused all her attention on Raven.

"You were brought here Saturday night."

"Is it Sunday?"

Here mother showed her the date on the newspaper.

'I've been out for more than a day. Wait! Wait! Wait!' Raven thought as all her memories of Saturday night returned to her.

"Who exactly brought me here?"

A warm smile formed on her mothers face.

"It was that Victor boy that I never see around here anymore. He sure has grown to be a handsome young man."

"So what exactly did he tell you?" Raven asked ignoring the last thing she said.

"He told me he was riding home from a friends house and on the way he saw you lying on the sidewalk near the library. After failing to wake you up he picked you up and rode you on home." Miss Roth explained.

"Okay." Raven said, still not liking the fact Victor took her home.

'But who else would of done it? Terra and Garfield were probably in some secluded corner doing what they usually do and anybody else probably would of taken advantage of me.' Raven looked up from her thoughts when she heard footsteps walking away from her room. She looked to her right to see a vacant chair.

"Well he's not a complete jerk." Raven droned as she walked across her room to one of her numerous bookshelves that reached the ceiling. She reached for one book in particular that was placed close to the left side of the shelf, after throwing the book across the room to her bed Raven reached up to that exact same spot and grabbed onto a now visible door knob and pulled. The opened door revealed her own personal bathroom.

0-0-0-0

Raven walked downstairs after her shower. She wore some blue and black patterned pajama pants and a plain white T-shirt that was drenched at the shoulders from her wet purple hair that was still dripping.

Once she made it to the kitchen she sat at a table in a chair with a plate in front of it.

"Waffles. His favorite food." Raven mumbled.

"What was that?" Miss Roth asked.

"Nothing." Raven answered back as she began to cut the waffles in to small proportions. Then slowly began to eat them away square by square.

'He never bothered with cutting them up, he would just ate them whole.'

Raven grimaced at the memory.

"So I'm guessing I don't have to go to school today." Raven asked her mother.

"Not unless you want to be tardy. Its too late for me to take you. I got to be at the University in twenty five minutes to teach a class." Miss Roth explained before picking up a briefcase.

"Bye Raven. I'll be back at four."

"Bye." Raven said as she finished off her waffles.

Her mother was now a well known poet and gets paid to teach classes at the University. So in short terms they were loaded.

Raven cleaned up after herself and head back up stairs to her bedroom. Inside her room she went from bookshelf to bookshelf until she found a couple of books to read to pass the day by.

0-0-0-0

THE NEXT DAY

Victor was sitting at the dining room table eating some butter toast when his dad came into the room.

"Dad." He greeted with out even looking up from his food.

"Victor." Mr. Stone nodded as he sat down at the table with his newspaper.

Victor munched on his toast for a little as he eyed his father who hid behind his newspaper.

"I got a football game this weekend." He stated.

"I got to work. The lab is busy this time of year." His father replied.

"But it's the championship game."

His dad slammed his fist on the table, ripping the newspaper in the process.

"Exactly! It's only a god damn game Victor! You should stop fooling around with stuff that has nothing to do with our family." Mr. Stone lectured as he glared at his son.

Victor glared right back as he slowly got up and turned to leave but at the door way he stopped. "At least mom supported me." He said before walking on and out of his house.

Victor stood at his porch wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a brown shirt that said chick magnet and a pair of brown boots. He rummaged through his pockets for his keys as he made his way to the curve where his car could be found. Unlocking it he got in, started the engine and was on his way.

He drove about six minutes until he stopped in front of a fancy looking apartment complex. Standing at the curve stood a teenage boy wearing worn black shoes, a pair of light blue jeans, and a red shirt with a distorted picture of a robin on it. He was a rather average height person for his age but what stood out on him were his always present pair of shades and his hair that had about a gallon of gel imprisoned inside.

Victor brought the car to a stop and Robin hopped in shotgun.

"What's up Robin."

"Your early man. I usually have to wait about four more minutes." Robin observed skipping the greeting.

"Yeah well I had another fight with my dad." Victor explained.

"Oh I see. Well doesn't matter much, now I have more time to talk to Kori about our history presentation today." Robin said changing the subject.

"I'm not so sure thats the only reason you want to talk to her."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked obliviously.

"Never mind." Victor replied while rolling his eyes.

'Why won't he just ask her out. I swear if he still hasn't made a move in three more months, I'm going to have to give him a push.' Victor thought to himself as they parked in the school parking lot.

0-0-0-0

Raven walk through the school until she reached a hallway that appeared to of not been used in ages. She kept walking and reached the end of the hall way and turned a corner to where three old lockers could be located. Walking pass the two people making out she began to fumble with her lock until she got the combination right and it opened. She got her books out then stood for a minute wondering if her friends would notice her or not.

"Ahm!" She coughed loudly getting her two friends attention.

"Can't even stop making out to notice a friend." Raven droned as Garfield and Terra looked at her apologetic.

Garfield was most recognizable by his hair that he dyed light green and his obsessive love for animals. Hence the nickname Beast boy, even though Raven calls him whatever she wants. He has on some dark green cargo pants and a black shirt that says release the beast on it.

Terra the ever present girlfriend doesn't exactly look like she would hang out with them and boys ask her out allthe time, sometimes even when Garfield is right there. She simply wears some yellow biker shorts and a tight black shirt.

Terra lit up as she remembered something.

"Raven have you heard the rumors?" She asked.

"I haven't been here and I don't really care about rumors." She said as she began walking away.

"But their about you and Victor." Terra burst out as if she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Ravens stopped as he stomach dropped to the floor at hear both of their names in the same sentence.

"What about me and Victor?" She asked stressfully.

"Well people are say that Victor said after he made out with you in the closet, he took you home and you guys hum hum, erm erm, ah ah!" Garfield expressed what he was saying by humping the air.

"Interesting." Raven said rather calmly for someone who should be pissed.

With out any further words Raven began walking in a certain Jocks direction. Terra and Garfield tailed quietly behind her. Understanding certain death would come if any were to stand before her.

0-0-0-0

"Finally somebody knocked up that stuck up bitch!" Some random football player told Victor then patted him on the shoulder.

Victor looked back and glaredat him.

It was at this moment Raven arrived.

"Are you alright." Victor asked as he saw the pissed look on Ravens face.

Ignoring him she asked her own question. "Since when did we do more than argue at that party?"

The random jock looked at Victor in disbelief. "Dude! You were my hero! I heard you could get any girl you wanted. How many more have you lied about huh? How many?" He asked before walking away shaking his heads.

"Yo Raven I had nothing to do with this."

"You weren't trying very hard to correct them." Raven replied. Amazingly still calm.

Victor looked at her in disbelief. "So your going to be believe a stupid rumor over me."

Raven looked at him with almost a sadness in her eyes.

"I lost my belief in you a long time ago." Raven told him before turning back the way she came. After turning a corner. A mass of green and blonde hair could be seen following her.

* * *

SiscoKid: A few weeks back I was thinking about just deleting this fic from FFN because I really didn't think it was going anywhere. But then when I was sitting around the house bored out of my mind with no electricity what so ever to entertain me. My muse began to work with me as I thought up an amazingly cool new story for this fic. Oh and thanks for the reviews ChopStickGirl120, Andie, Mourningwillow,Green Gallant,T, and The different. 


	3. The loyal bird

SiscoKid: I wish more people would write Cy/Rae fics. I mean its fun to read some fictions over but they can only be reread so many times.

Meeperz: Yeah you don't see enough of this pairing.

Gryffindor620: Glad you think so.

The different: Yeah the whole story sort a came to me after creating a certain character. Anyways thanks I really like the flash backs too.

Disclaimer : The Teen Titans are lucky their creator doesn't make them go to school.

Chapter 3

* * *

Victor had expected his day to be good after breakfast. Which it usually was, but today had proved to be a entirely different story. First he gets bitched at by his dad, then he gets to school only to hear all the rumors about Raven, and finally Raven herself comes to confront him. Now Victor Stone was nothing, a nobody. 

Victor walked into his third hour already adjusted to the new routine. His desk the one usually preserved to him was taken as they were in each and every class.

He took a seat in the front opposed to his usual seat in the back. Moments after sitting down about three note were thrown on his desk. He didn't even bother to read them. They were all the same. Every girl he had gone out with had help spread the news like wild fire confirming he had never had sex with them. Well this was true actually but until now, no one would believe them.

Sweeping the notes off the desk, he got out a notebook and pencil. Waiting for the teacher to come in and begin class.

A scrawny boy with a head full of red hair sat next to Victor.

"Hey Victor want to join the science club now?" He asked.

Victor glanced over to him. "I'll pass."

"Aww, come on what else do you got to lose?"

"LOOK HE CAN SPEAK THE SAME LANGUAGE AS THEM!" Some random guy yelled.

"THATS BECAUSE HE'S ALWAYS BEEN ONE!" Some random girl answered.

Victor glared at James, silencing him.

"Alright class lets get settled down." The teacher ordered as he walked in the class.

0-0-0-0

About forty five minutes later the teacher was still lecturing. But Victor was far from listening.

'Damnit! I'm a fucking joke. Who knew helping that little witch would result in suck a disaster.'

SPLAT!

"AHH!" Victor yelped after getting hit in the head by a spit ball. The whole class began roaring in laughter. He turned to see one girl in particular smiling evilly.

BRRINNGGG!

The class left the room still laughing.

"Here." Said the boy next to him, extending his arm with a tissue in his hand.

"Thanks James." He said excepting the tissue and wiping off the messy remains on his bald head.

"Ya know. I never thought you belong with that crowd anyway." James told him before walking out of the room.

"He wants to speak with you after school today. Oh and bring Robin too." A female voice said. Victor turned around to face the girl who had hit him with the spit ball.

Victor snorted. "Like I care." With that he got up and left the room too. The girl watched as he left with that evil smile on her face again.

Victor stopped at his locker to drop his book bag off for lunch.

'Should I even go to lunch. I'm only going to be made fun of or worse if all the girls I've dumped have organized something.'

A monster growl from his stomach answered his question.

Everybody seemed to be ignoring him as he walked by the different lunch tables but he knew something was up. He walked into the cafeteria and got a lunch then opened the door to the lunch room. Nearly every girl and a few jocks were all staring at him intently with food filled hands. The doors swung close as numerous objects of food hit it. After the last piece of food hit Victor burst through the door at full sprint, tray of food at hand.

Open soda cans, half eaten burgers, and the dreaded mystery surprise were only a number of things thrown at him.

'Only a little further and I'm home free. They can't touch me!'

Sadly this would be proven wrong after one guy got smart and threw a banana peel in his path.

"AHHH!" Victor yelled as he fell on his butt. After catching a glimpse of his tray inches from his face he would yell again.

"NOO!" SPLAT!

The lunch room was silenced by some strange force for a few seconds but then they seemed to relies what had just happened and began laughing their asses off. Robin and Kori seemed to come out of no where as they helped Victor up and began leading him outside. Kori used a napkin to wipe him off.

"Oh Victor are you alright?" She asked.

"Do I look alright!" He snapped back.

Robin looked up at his friend alarmed. "Cool down man. We didn't do this to you."

Victor sat on the ground sulking as Kori and Robin looked around at all the losers of the school stared at them with interest.

'If me and Star keep hanging out with Vic, this will be our future.' Robin thought to himself as he looked at his large friend. His first friend. 'That's just a sacrifice I'll have to make I guess.'

"Damn her. She ruined me." Victor said in a silent angry voice.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked confused.

Victor thanked Star for the napkin then explained everything from the party to the verbal fight at school.

"Poor Victor. How shall we ever correct this." Kori asked concerned.

Robin answered for him "He can't Star."

"Why."

Victor looked up and answered her gravely. "With all the girls I've dumped and taken from other jocks, my former status at school is all but lost. allot of people have been waiting for this to happen and now that it has." He didn't finish his answer but rather punched the ground in frustration.

Kori and Robin sweat dropped at him as he began to blow on his knuckles in pain.

"Victor calm down. Your making a scene." Robin told him.

Victor looked around them to see losers of every genre staring at them. To his surprise he could name quite a few that he used to hang out with way back when. They were all staring at the group of three wondering what was disturbing their normal peace.

"What are you all staring at?" Victor asked angrily. In response they all shrugged and began doing whatever it is they usually do.

"Victor you got to calm down. This very well be our new place in school." Robin explained.

Kori's face contorted in confusion. "But Robin what about my friends?"

Victor and Robin looked at her with sympathy .

"Uh Star. I don't think their going to be your friends anymore."

Kori looked at him still confused. Since she was originally from some country in Europe, she had no clue how the American social system worked.

Robin sighed before explaining to her further what he was trying to say.

0-0-0-0

After walking Kori to her bus, Robin and Victor made their way to his car.

The closer they got to it the more they could see a familiar person leaning on it.

"Well well well. It seems the Cyborg still listens to me. I order it to come and it does." The man said smiling at Victor.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"And so the robin still follows." He said more to himself then to the two standing before him.

Victor and Robin glared at him " Mark say what you got to say then leave. I have already had a bad day. I don't need you making it worse."

"Hahahaha." Mark laughed quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

Mark seemed to ignore Robin. "Victor. Who do you think made your bad day?"

Victors eyes got wide as Marks words dawned upon him. "You!" He uttered.

"You always were smart." He said with a grin before it turned to a glare. "But never smart enough to know who was in charge and just who gave you that popularity you wanted so bad."

"I don't understand. Why ruin him but not me?" Robin asked confused.

"Why do work I don't need to?" Mark asked a smile plastered back on his face.

Robin again looked at him confused.

"I knew you wouldn't desert your oh so precious friend to keep your popularity and I turned out to be right."

"Bastard." Robin muttered as him and Victor glared dagger at him.

"Now now don't get so angry. How far did you expect to make it without me. you can't just leave me and expect to keep what I gave you."

Unable to hold in his rage any longer Victor leapt forward and lifted Mark off his feet by his collar.

"If you want that popularity back. I would advice you to put me down." Mark threatened with a smile.

As if his rage evaporated, Victor dropped him to the ground.

"Thought you might want it." he stated as Robin looked at Victor in disbelief.

"Well you know where to find me." Mark said before getting in a car that just pulled up. The driver window rolled down to reveal the girl from earlier with the same smile.

0-0-0-0

Victor laid awake in bed, thinking about the days misfortune.

_"Your not seriously thinking about going back to him?" Robin asked after Victor stopped at his apartment complex._

_"I don't know man. Its just I worked so hard to get where I was."_

_"To hell with that man. You worked for Mark longer than I did and you should know more than me how much trouble he is."_

Victor rolled to his side as he peered out the window.

_"I know but-"_

_"But nothing man. You always start acting selfish when it comes to being popular."_

_Victor didn't reply as he looked out the drivers window away from Robin._

_Robin got out the car but held the door open._

_"I think I'm finally starting to understand how you killed that other bird." Robin said to a surprised Victor as he shut the door and walked off._

It was with that thought that Victor was slowly whisked off to sleep.

0-0-0-0

A Victor at the age of thirteen and rather large for his age was chasing a small boy. The boy had spiked up black hair and was skating for his life. You would think somebody on a skate board could out run just about anybody but Victor ruined this equation. When the boy would grind down a some railing, Victor would jump after him with his large athletic legs. While the boy sketched on a car Victor would push his body to the limit to keep up. Until the boy finally tripped over a pothole. He tried to run on foot but that turned out to be futile as he found him self on the ground with a two hundred pound body on top of him.

"Just give me the money man." Victor huffed out a bit tired.

The boy looked up at his capturer with no fear but a glare as cold as ice. "I already told you no."

"Why not? Your dads a fricken billionaire. I don't want to use force." Victor threatened.

"Tell Mark to fuck off. I only get a limited amount of money each month." He explained.

Victor looked at the boy for a little before getting up off him. the boy did a back flip onto his feet and got into a fighting position.

"Put your fist down. I'm not gonna fight you."

The boy ignored him.

Victor had to keep himself from laughing. "What's your name?"

The boys defensive stance dropped as he stared at Victor dumbfounded. "What?"

"I have been chasing you for a while now and I still don't have the slightest clue what your name is."

The boy squinted his eyes at him. "I don't have a name." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Victor asked.

"Oh uh. Call me Robin."

'Another bird eh?' Victor thought sourly to himself. "That doesn't sound like something the heir to a fortune would be named."

Robin shook his head. "I got that name at the skate parks. People who watch me say I fly." He stated, seeming to forget he was previously being chased by this boy.

"I see, well my names Victor."

"I know." Robin automatically replied. "Your the Cyborg Mark programmed to go after the people who are really giving him a tuff time."

'So I have a nickname now.' He thought to himself, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Listen man. I'll pay your debt for you this time." Victor explained.

"What's the point. I have to pay next month and then again after that. Your little charity stunt will do nothing." Robin replied.

Victor stood silent as he thought for a minute. "Why don't you ask for more cash from your pops?"

Robin glare at him. "I can do fine with the amount he gives me. If I start begging for more he'll make me moving back with him in Gotham. Telling me I can't survive on my own."

"Oh."

Again Victor went into another state of thinking.

"Why don't you start entering skating competitions?" Victor asked optimistically.

"What?" Robin asked confused.

Victor smiled at this. "Dude I've seen you skate all across town today as I chased you. Your just about as good as Tony Hawk."

Robin stared at him purely confused. "Why are you helping me?"

"I killed a bird a few years back." He confessed as he stared up at the sky.

"It happens, but what does that have to do with me?"

Victored smiled bitterly down at him for a second. "I guess I just don't want to do it again."

* * *

SiscoKid: Just so you know Mark was that guy Victor knocked out in the flash back from the first chapter. Here's a uhh description thingy. 

Name: Mark

Age: 19

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Blue

height: 6"2

Weight: 167

Likes: Running people and putting them where he thinks they belong.

Hates: Raven, and not getting what he wants.

Interest: Victor, Robin, and money. he has others but do you really want to know them?

So yup that about sums him up. I like to think of him as tall but with virtually no muscle. Sort a like a scrawny guy. Anyways thanks for the reviews and stuff. Hmm…for some reason I feel like continuing my Cy/Rae rant here but don't feel like wasting your time.


	4. Captured Satellite? part 1

SiscoKid: Man have I been busy. I literally have no life. I miss school just so I can set forth and go look for it. Everything's coming at once. Districts, map test, the A.C.T and the big band festival. Then I have my private lessons and there's also my aerobic classes which I just started attending. But I shall prevail. Ha, that rhymed! After March, I'll have plenty of free time or atleast I hope I will.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

0-0-0-0

Nighttime in suburbia, the exact contrast of the daytime. Cats and dogs were the only instruments in this nocturnal orchestra that surely nobody would pay to hear. Ever so often a wrong note would be played like a F flat in a B flat chord, sticking out like a thorn. This would of course be the person suffering from insomniac, or walking home from the graveyard shift, and then there's the other.

Standing on a roof was a short kid wearing a black outfit completed with a black mask and goggles covering his eyes, looking sort of like a ninja. Yup he was most definitely under the other category. Climbing up houses like a pro and jumping from numerous rooftops with the acrobats of a cat, he was certainly losing no time reaching his destination.

From time to time he would stop to catch his breath then look up at the full moon as if the Earths satellite had captured him in a trance. The young man looked so small in comparison to the giant white orb in the night sky. But believe it or not, he is also a satellite. Constantly orbiting another object with more mass then himself.

THUMP!!

"I swear. This man lives in the middle of nowhere!" Robin huffed after hopping off a house into someone's backyard.

"And that's how I like it. Nobody knows where the heck I live."

Robin stood up from his crotched position and turned, spotting his dark skinned friend staring down at him, leaning against his house.

He looked his friend up and noticed something wrong. "Where's your tool box?"

Victor pushed himself off his house and started for the car. "Its in the trunk. I put it in there while I was waiting for you."

"How long you been waiting?" Robin asked as they both made their way from the backyard to Victors car.

"About a half an hour. You know I could of just picked you up." Victor said, pointing out the fact that Robin had wasted time.

"Had a few things to think about alright."

Victor rolled his eyes as they both entered the car.

"Because everybody knows its so easy to think when your hopping rooftops!"

The conversation went dead from. Robin wasn't in the mood for an argument, at least not yet. He knew Victor had a temper and once sat off nobody could stop him.

Robin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had much rather of walked or skated boarded. But of course two teens wearing all black would seem rather suspicious. Any cop would have a nice time listening to whatever bull they could come up with.

Half of his mind actually wanted them to get caught by the cops. If only to returned Victor to his senses. But even being arrested probably would deter his friends plans. Victor was a very stubborn person.

What had Raven done?

He had found out long ago that Victor didn't always hate the strange girl. From the pictures he discovered, it seemed he actually liked her. They sort of looked cute together in one of those weird freaky ways.

"Was it sex?" Robin muttered slowly to himself.

"What?" Victor asked.

"Nothing man." Robin said a little surprised that idea had escaped his mouth.

'Okay sex definitely couldn't of been it. They were way to young.'

Robin watched wearily as suburbia morphed into the now dark and quiet business district and then finally merging into Jump city. Or in other words downtown. The streets he had once helped Mark conquer in the years before.

Why would Victor want to return to that?

Or better yet if this is the life his friend wishes to live.

Why hang out with him?

Sure back in the day working for Mark was fun. Screwing around with Stubs and Scar face never seemed to get old. But he had seen Mark do horrible things. Unjust crimes that had no reason at all.

Robin grimaced at the though of what Mark had been up to in the past few months since him and Victor resigned.

"Hey Vic man, stop the car."

"Why? Were already late man."

"Stop the car. I have something to say."

0-0-0-0

Raven walked with complete familiarity of her surroundings. She could of closed her eyes and walked the rest of the way back home without tripping once. The path from the library to her house would forever be engraved in her memory. The library was virtually her second home. Today had been one of the librarians birthdays and the other librarians and herself had disguised a book club meeting for her party.

That library had given her so much in past few years. A place to go that wasn't her house. A job even though she didn't get paid. Or best of all friends. Even if most of them were more than twice her age. But then again it was there that Terra and her had first met.

She stopped in mid stride. 'Still haven't decided if that was a good or bad thing.'

Sure Terra was cool and all, but always following Terra was her nearly unbearable boyfriend.

Raven grimaced a little before setting off again.

It was pretty late for a young lady as herself to be walking home at such a time. Well at least any other female might be in danger, but Raven had learned sometime ago that low life's seemed to fear her for some reason. Even a older man in his forties ran for the hills after noticing her unusual hair color. She had found it extremely strange at first but eventually grew used to it. No use worrying about things that didn't affect you.

Raven glanced up at the full moon as she turned a corner.

BUMP!

Raven stumbled back a few feet and then landed in slow motion on her soft bottom. She stared at the sidewalk in a daze for a second before realizing she had bumped into somebody.

She looked up at a person half enveloped by the shadows. It didn't take long before she realized it was a male. His eyes covered by bulky goggles and the rest of his body covered in black clothing, the shadows didn't help identify the person any better. As if the clothing didn't spell trouble already, he was just standing there staring at her as if she was a penguin in a zoo. Okay maybe not a penguin but something really fascinating.

She counted to three to calm herself then consciously began to pick herself up. Only to have panic overwhelm her as the man took two steps and began to lean down, slowly reaching a arm out.

She collapsed back on her butt and froze, waiting for the perfect time to kick him in the nuts.

But no such time came as the man stopped mid reach and froze there. Seconds pasted as Raven tilted her head at the gloved hand.

She heard him clear his throat and saw that he was indicating for her to take hold of his hand.

She reached up precariously and grabbed it and was pulled instantly off the ground back onto her feet.

She took a step back for distance and got a better look at the man. First off, it wasn't hard to see that he wasn't a man. Her eyes narrowed in on his right eye.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was...!!!" The boy stopped mid speech as Raven gently pulled his shattered blood stained shades off. With the limited light from the moon, Raven could clearly see one bloodshot eye. The rest of his face was cover by a mask that wrapped all the way around his head.

Without another word she grabbed his wrist and began to walk him in the direction of her house.

"Where are you taking me." He asked once he realized he wasn't standing still anymore.

She stopped and glanced back at him. "My house."

The boy didn't protest, so she continued on her way home. With a bloody boy in toll.

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: Man I got a massive headache, so I'll try and post both chapter five and six this weekend. The nursery home will have to do without me this I suppose, bingo broing anyway. Anyways I'm also greatly sorry for the wait. Words cant express how sorry I truly am. But you got to admit, this is better than me never updating again. Oh and this chapter might be changed around later on this week. Just so tired. Good night. I haven't even proof read this properly yet. heh!


	5. Captured Satellite? part 2

SiscoKid: I would like to give a big thanks for the following who have reviewed my fic. Ralf Jones, Moon Comix, ChopStickGirl120, witchofdanight1316, and a special thanks for The different. They really seem like Cy/Rae, but hey I don't have a problem with that, I like them too.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Chapter 5

0-0-0-0

_"Just give up Victor. How many times must we play this game." Mark asked with a calm voice. The rest of his gang forming a half circle around the cornered Victor. Victor himself didn't look so hot at the moment, ugly bruises and small cuts littered his torso, but the same could be said for everybody else. Besides for Mark of course._

_They had been pursuing and fighting Victor for over an hour and now they finally had him trapped._

_Victor scanned the trashy alley for any alternative routes. His eyes narrowed in on a fire escape ladder that hung down over a dumpster, that was perfectly placed on the opposite side of the alley. Right beyond the barricade of Marked gang. Victor was about to make a run for it but his knees gave out on him and he stumbled back a few feet before bumping into a brick wall. He quickly pushed himself back up._

_"Well?" Marked asked again._

_Victors response came in the form of a middle finger. He lost his balance after doing so and had to use the wall for support again._

_Loud boastful laughter now surrounded him, Mark even joined in._

_"Your hardly intimidating at the moment. You know this right." Mark said and began to walk forward._

_Victor glared back at him for a moment before he was caught by a series of coughs._

_Mark was only inches away from Victor now. "If only I would of known this is what it would take to finally take you down. This could of been done a long time again, wonder why I never thought of just sending my entire gang after one guy." Mark stopped to lift Victors face up to look him in the eyes. "Don't you?"_

_A growled form deep down in Victors throat before breaking out into a roar. Bits of blood splattered onto Marks face as Victors tried to catch him in the face with a right hook, but Victors strength was all but gone. Mark stopped the punch with his left arm, then sunk his own right hook deep into Victors gut. Victor had little time to regain the air just knocked out of his lungs because Mark followed thru with his attack and caught Victor with a powerful left jab to the face. Victor fell in slow motion, until he finally landed with a splash into a putrid green puddle._

_Mark smirked down at him and gave him a kick to the back._

_Victor curled into the fetal position and started to cough up blood._

_"If only I had a camera." Mark mumbled. Clearly he enjoying himself._

_"Someone pick this piece of shit up for me!" Mark ordered._

_A lanky preteen with short dark brown hair and a small scar under his right eye sauntered forward and made his way over to Victors body._

_The rest of them watched like one celled organisms as Scar face struggled to pick Victor up off the ground._

_"Thank you Scar face!" Mark hollered in a praising voice._

_"But didn't I tell two people to pick him up?" He asked in a darker tone._

_Nothing happened for a moment. It seemed most of them were still afraid of Victor even in his weakened state._

_Now Mark was starting to get pissed, his hand shot up, pointing at his pack of useless servants. But before he could yell at them somebody else interrupted him._

_"I could of sworn you only asked for one person."_

_Everybody looked for the idiot who had interrupted Mark. Then in collective thought, they all looked downward._

_"Well Stubbs, it seems you have volunteered your self." Mark said._

_The person who emerged was a complete contrast of Scar face. At his tallest, he was only about 4'8. But it wasn't hard to see that he was the muscles of the group. But what stood out the most was his curly red mullet that hung down to the square of his back._

_"Thanks Stubbs." Scar face said in a long drawn out southern accent._

_They each grabbed an arm and lifted him up off the ground, then held him in place._

_Mark walked over with the air of a man who had just obtained his prize. Victor watched him as he swaggered over, spirit broken, he had finally been defeated._

_"Seems like I can finally ask you some questions big fellow." Mark, slapping his face softly, but hard enough for Victor to realize who was in charge._

_"Well what the hell do you want anyways?" Victor asked, then coughed up a little blood._

_Mark smiled at him pleasantly. "Come now Vicky, you've known what I've wanted for a long time now."_

_Victor glared at him._

_"NOT!"  
"HAPPENING!"_

_Marks smile vanished._

_"Fine, but don't think I'll let you off that easily. I didn't waste all my time just over that bitch."_

_"Wait a sec, I have a big folder for your plans." Victor then whispered to Stubbs and Scar face. They both shrugged then turned him around._

_"Its call my big black ass!" He said and wiggled his butt a little._

_Victor, Stubbs, and Scar face all shared a good hearty laugh, everybody else mimicked their silent leader. Nobody disrespected Mark._

_"You would just be perfect." Mark finally said after their laughter died down._

_Stubbs and Scar face turned Victor back around. "What does that mean."_

_"Oh I'm quit sure you understand." Mark said, a smile on his face again._

_Mark walk next him and place a hand on Victors right shoulder. "Drop the prude bitch and join me."_

_Victor spit at him._

_"Okay now were just being immature." Mark said._

_"I'm not the one who throws a tantrum every time he doesn't get what he wants." Victor retorted._

_In an instance, marks face contorted into anger. But he put his smile back on, brushing off the insult._

_"Alright I'll make this simple. Leave the girl and I can make you a god."_

_Victor looked away from him._

_Mark grabbed him by the face and forced him to look into his eyes. "If your a good boy, I'll even leave that little witch alone."_

_He signaled for Stubbs and Scar face to release him. They did as commanded and Victor collapsed onto the ground._

_Marked began to walk away, his gang a few steps behind, but as he left he had a few more words for Victor._

_"You a have a week to make your choice. You can be a god among human or remain the outcast you are now."_

_Mark stopped and turned around as Victor was finally picking himself up,_

_"But Victor, don't we all just want to be accepted?"_

0-0-0-0

Robin stopped with Raven at her front door. He waited patiently as she rummaged through her pockets for her keys.

After unlocking the door she entered the house. Robin stood there for a few moments before following.

She guided him through the house and into a bathroom. She flicked on the light then pointed to the toilet. "Sit."

He did as instructed and she left the bathroom with out a word. This, Robin found very odd. Extremely odd actually.

Not many people could trust somebody they just bumped into in the middle of the night and a bloody person at that! There's was only one other person who would of done the same thing with him, but she was afraid of the dark and would never be spotted outside after seven with out friends.

He shrugged it off after she returned with a first-aid box in hand.

"Who did you get in a fight with. Looks like you ran into a wall." Raven observed while dipping a Q-tip in a bottle of alcohol.

"Heh! Something like that." He said with a comprehensive eye towards the bottle of alcohol.

"You know I'm, not all that bad. Thanks and all, but I think I'll just be going."

He took her silence as permission for him to leave. So not to seem at haste, he got up slowly and began to walk with big cement shoes.

He only took two steps before she had him back on the toilet. "Stay still." She hissed. Gently she held his face by the chin with one had and with the other she carefully pulled out several small plastic shards from around his eye. Robin winced a little at each pluck. Luckily nothing had actually got in his eyes.

Warm blood slowly drizzled out after each shard was pulled from his skin. A single tear escaped the prison of his eye and made a made dash for freedom down his cheek. "Baby." Raven said softly.

Robin smiled a little as bittersweet memories flooded his mind. Memories of way back when he still got a kiss on his booboo's, the memories of the horrible burning sensation of alcohol, but the cooling breath of air on the numerous scraps he collected as a adolescent. Of course Robin has been a dare devil longer than most people could walk.

His vacation down memory lane was canceled after his face caught on fire.

It took all his will power to protect his manly image and not wince or show a single hint of pain.

"Your enjoying this arn't you?" Robin asked after he could of sworn he caught sight of a smile in her eyes.

Raven ignore him as she continued to apply more alcohol. Not until Every small puncture was disinfected and searing hot with pain, did she finally decide to blow gently on his face.

She finished blowing then turned back to her first-aid box. As soon as she turned, Robin screamed mutely into the air. He abruptly settled back down as she turned back his way. She now had a box of bandages in her hands.

"You could of just told me it hurt, I would of blown on them sooner."

"Huh." Robin asked confused.

She didn't answer but simply pointed behind her. It was then that Robin saw the big mirror on the opposite side of the room.

"You look just like my old friend. I had to fix him up allot, but I didn't tell him about the mirror until the fifth time he was here. Hmm...wonder how nobody ever notices it." She droned before taking out some bandages.

Robin was speechless. Now he could see why had Victor left her. What a cruel cruel person.

0-0-0-0

Minutes later Robin stood at Raven front door, all patched up.

"Try not run into anymore brick wall." Raven droned to him with her dry humor.

Robin smiled under his mask.

"Cant promised you that. There a big brick wall I still have to break through." Robin told her before hopping off her porch onto the side of the next house, then clambering on to the roof and on he went from there.

Raven watched him in muted astonishment.

0-0-0-0

Victor walked up to the front of a computer repair shop. Two people stood near the entrance. One short and the other tall.

"Scar face! Stubbs!" Victor greeted them both with a nod.

Stubbs pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on to walk up and shake Victors hand. "Who gave you the bloody lip man, that thing looks nasty." Stubbs asked after taking a quick look at his face.

"Yeah and where's Robin?" Scar face asked.

Victor ignored their questions and brushed past the both of them to the store front. "Lets just get this over with."

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: It seems Victor has rejoined the dark side. Oh no. Well anyways I've introduced all the characters now. At least all the main one.

Expect the next chapter within the next few weeks. Oh and please tell me bout any major errors you may spot, which I know somebody will. I swear I should go back to the first grade for basic english.


	6. Her Sanctuary

SiscoKid: Two chapters in one day. I'm on frickin fire. Well not really. Man what a boring day. You know its been a boring day when you have time to upload two chapters. I seriously need more friends. All this free time is really starting to kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own these dudes. Warner Bros do.

Chapter 6

0-0-0-0

_Bookshelves upon bookshelves, surrounded by more bookshelves. A book worms haven, or in other words. Ravens Haven._

_Currently occupying this mini library was the one and only Raven herself, also accompanying her was none other than her one and only friend._

_Victor Stone._

_Both of them sat in big comfy armchairs, neither saying a word. It was as if they were both off exploring their own worlds. While in reality, they were only separated by a small coffee table._

_Brilliant sunlight bathed their bodies in warmth entering thru the ceiling made from glass._

_Creaking stairs distracted Ravens attention and turned it towards the entrance to her own personal library. A head of dazzling purple hair popped into view. Followed next by a face, this continued until her whole body was walking towards them with a tray full of food._

_"Wouldn't know you guys were here, if you hadn't left your book bags next to the stairs." Miss Roth said as she laid out a cup of tea, sugar cookies, half a German chocolate cake and a can of root beer._

_"You guys know this isn't a real library. talking not forbidden."_

_"Thanks mother." Raven replied with a small smile._

_Miss Roth rolled her eyes. "Weirdoes."_

_She took her tray and walked off, casually snatching a book from a shelf before reaching the stairs._

_Raven waited until the stairs finally stopped creaking before placed a book mark in the last page she read and setting her book softly on the floor._

_The cup of tea had succeeded in capturing her attention. She took a sip without stirring it. The taste was pleasing and so was the warmth traveling down her body._

_"Don't think she's ever made bad tea before." Raven admitted out load._

_A few seconds passed and two blue eyes were now centered on Victor. They then traveled down to the untouched root beer and further on to the German chocolate cake, and finally back to Victor._

_It was obvious he wasn't reading his book. "Einstein Goes To Berlin" First he hadn't turned the page since he opened and it and second, he wasn't even looking at it. His eyes were instead looking out at the sky, eyes glistening in the sunlight. She observed him for a few seconds too long, blushing when she realized what she was doing._

_"Victor." She called._

_He didn't even blink._

_Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. She thought for a moment, then smiled inwardly. "Eh! Victor!" She said with her best Spanish accent._

_Raven frowned when yet again her friend was still not listening._

_Her patience had all but abandoned her, she had actually did his favorite "Eh Victor" and he was still out in space._

_"Victor!" She said sternly with the fling of a sugar cookie, aimed for Victors head._

_He looked down and gazed in a daze at her. After blinking a little he noticed a sugar cookie in his book._

_"Hey." He said and started munching on the sugar cookie._

_This only further unnerved Raven. Victor was a one bite cookie eating machine. For a few moments they just stared at each other as Victor ate away the sugar cookie._

_"Why aren't you talking?" Raven finally asked._

_He narrowed his eyes at her for a second. "I thought you liked it when I don't talk."_

_"Your not eating either." She pointed out, ignoring his answer._

_"I'm not hungry." He grumbled, averting his attention to his book, turning a page to appear interested._

_"That's the first page you've turn since you opened that book."_

_Victor exhaled through his nostrils and tossed the book behind him._

_She smiled at him gently. She'd let that one passed, she didn't care much for books involving science anyway._

_"Victor. What's on your mind?"_

_He stared at her for a moment, then caved. He would never be able to fight her purple eyes. He broke lose of her stare and looked up at the sky, bathing his face in warmth again._

_Raven picked up her tea and took a sip._

_"Have you ever thought about what it would be like if we, uh. Hmmmm." Victor rested his face in his right hand and gazed down at his socks._

_Concern washed over Raven as she put her tea down, then got out of her arm chair to stand next to her friend. She rubbed his back softly. "If we what?"_

_Victor exhaled deeply. He stared up at her with his left eye._

_"If we weren't...friends?"_

0-0-0-0

Raven opened her eyes slowly. She sat up in her chair and looked around the room she was in. Bookshelves everywhere, yup she had fallen asleep in her little haven again. She heard soft pitter patters above her, she looked up to see a grey sky and light sprinkles of rain. She leaned back in her armchair and watched it for a while, almost putting her back to sleep.

She sighed and looked around the dim lit library for her book. It lied in front of her on her coffee table, next to a tea cup.

She reached out for it.

'Cold.' She thought after taking a sip. She set it down back on the coffee table.

"HAHAHA! YOUR IT!"

"NO I'M NOT! YOU DIDN'T TOUCH ME!"

Raven shot out of her chair, scanning the room inch for inch. She stood frozen for a few more moments.

She heard more laughter, but it was distant.

She smiled at her foolishness, nobody came in here but for her mother theses days.

She walked over to a big window in between two bookshelves.

Five kids were playing tag in her neighbors backyard. They were soaked, muddy, and having the time of their lives. She watched them for a few minutes. Then came the memories, that she rather not remember. With a sigh she left the window and made her way downstairs and too the end of a hallway that lead to the computer room.

Upon walking into the computer room, she observed that the computer was already on. She sat down in the computer chair. It was still warm.

With little more than a shrug she minimized all her mothers programs and signed onto aim.

She stared at her friend list disappointed. 'Not on I see.' She was about to sign back off when she got an invitation to a chat room.

Just ignoring it was her first plan, but she decided against it, her mother would kick her off soon anyway.

ROCKY: ADRIAN!  
SPinacH281: Lo

Pencilblade: Hello.

SPinacH281: lol what s lame greeting!!!1!

ROCKY: AND YOU WONDER WHY SHE NEVER ACCEPTS OUR INVITATIONS.

SPinacH281: well ya gotta admit her it was lAME

ROCKY: LOL TRUE

A vein began to pulse on Ravens forehead.

Pencilblade: I'm leaving.

ROCKY: NO WAIT

SPinacH281: DONTGOOOOO!11111

Raven rolled her eyes.

Pencilblade: Well what do you guys want?

SPinacH281: rAVEN!!!

Pencilblade: What?

SPinach281: LOL LMAO!!!

Pencilblade: What!

SPinach281: Its so finny how u use grammer in a chatroom

ROCKY: GET TO THE POINT GARFIELD!

SPinach281: finr fine fine

Raven started a game of spider solitaire, waiting for Garfield to reply.

SPinach281: I bumped into this dude at the skatepark and I wanted to know if you minded him sitting with us at lunch tomorrow

Raven look at the screen and shrugged.

Pencilblade: WhAtEvEr!!!111!

Pencilblade has left the chat room.

SPinach281: ...hmmm...never thought raven could do funny

ROCKY: I DONT THINK SHE'LL BE TOO HAPPY BOUT THIS

SPinach281: but robins a frickin god at theskatpark and when he asked me a question it was like a don asking a mafia member for a favor111!

ROCKY: WELL IF SHE ASK ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT...I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT

ROCKY has left the chat room

SPinacH281: man

SPinacH281 has left the chat room

0-0-0-0

Raven, Garfield, and Terra all sat on the highest hill outside of the school.

Garfield was devouring his third sandwich in a row. Terra was eating her usual ceaser salad and Raven didn't eat lunch at school.

"So when's that friend of your getting here?" Raven asked out of the blue, looking at Garfield.

Terra looked off in the direction of the school and got up. "I forgot my water." Terra said slowly before walking off.

This of course left Garfield and Raven all alone.

Garfield followed Terra's disappearing body with hurt.

"Well?" Raven said, causing Garfield to turn and look at her, chew a little then swallow.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked down at his sandwich, then back up at Raven again. Slowly he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Is it that serious?" Raven asked.

He nodded at her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and laid down on the grass.

A few seconds passed as Garfield gasped for air after a serious session of chewing.

'I worry about him from time to time. It not that hard to breath while you eat.'

A few cloud crept slowly across the sky.

'There was only one other person who took eating that seriously.'

She wasn't sure if the bad feeling in her stomach was from the thought of him, or the fact she hadn't ate anything since six in the morning. Well, it was about to get worse.

"Raven."

A small shadow crept over Raven's being, followed shortly by another one.

Raven sat up and recognized both of them immediately.

Victors friends!

"Do you need something." She asked.

Both their eyebrows spiked at her.

"Did she not know we were to eat lunch with her?" Asked the tall girl with the red hair.

"I suppose not" The short boy replied as he observed a half eaten tomato and mayonnaise sandwich on the ground.

Raven followed his gaze and notice Garfield was nowhere to be seen.

Already understanding the situation, Raven rolled her eyes as she got up and dusted herself off.

The short boy extended his right hand. "I'm Robin and this Kory. Were Beast boys friends."

"Hmmm." Raven said, ignoring his hand.

Robin retracted his hand with a smirk.

"Fine were Victors friends."

"The truth shall set you free." Raven replied.

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Yeah sure, so anyways there's a reason we came here."

"I would imagine so." Raven said with dwindling interest.

Kory leaned over and whispered to Robin. "She doesn't seem very happy."

Robin cleared his throat. "You were friends with Victor once right?"

Raven nodded slightly. "If you can call it that, then yes we were friends."

Robin thought for a seconds. He found it strange how different she acted towards him now that he was only Victors friend to her. Where had that kindness she showed him a few night ago gone off too.

"If Victor wanted anything from me, he could of at least come here and asked me himself. But Victor is smart, he knows better than that."

"Victor had nothing to do with our coming here." Kory said.

Raven's face scrunched with a little concentration. "Then why are you here?"

Robin smiled at her, then reached up with both of his hands and pulled off his sunglasses.

Ravens bottom lips dropped a little as she stared into two sky blue eyes.

Robin smiled at her, before covering his bruised right eye. "Remember that brick wall we were talking about?"

0-0-0-0

Victor: Hey Sisco!

SiscoKid: What?

Victor: Why the hell wasn't I in this chapter man, I'm one of the main character's!

SiscoKid: I'm sorry man, I didn't think you would take it this hard.

Victor: Well maybe you should of asked me before assuming.

SiscoKid: Well let me make it up to you buddy! How about I make the next chapter all about you!

Victor: Really?

SiscoKid: No...

Victor: aww man.

Victor has left the chat room

SiscoKid: So anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Oh and is Ravens hair purple,or blue? I'm starting to forget stuff.

SiscoKid has left the chat room.


	7. But why Mr Officer

SiscoKid: Hmm...so a sequel is a definite must for this story. I predict about three more chapters, four tops!

SithKnight-Galen: Well we'll just have to see who's in and who's not. I never saw the last few episodes of the Teen Titans, so I don't know who all the other invitees were, but there will be a few cameo appearance's every so and so. And concerning Starfire, she can be from where ever you imagine her to be. I don't like putting specific's on stuff like that.

Ralf Jones: Thanks!

Disclaimer: Copy and paste: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

0-0-0-0

The Maryville county library. Not exactly the busiest place in town, but it also wasn't devoid of life like Mars. The library was fix some where in the middle of the two. Well not exactly the middle, it was usually borderline empty.

Luckily for Raven, that's just the way she likes it. Also probably why she spent her free hours volunteering at the library. It was a place where all her daily mishaps were forgotten. Lost in between the pages of some book, any book.

But she wasn't reading now, she was instead putting books back that people had left on tables. Abandoning them because they weren't what they wanted, something they had started reading but eventually tossed to the curve, or maybe they had just picked it up by accident.

Raven had paused in her current task, to take a closer look at the book she had just picked up. 'Einstein In Berlin. Looks familiar.'

She thought for a few more seconds, but nothing clicked.

"Don't care for science anyways." She muttered, walking up a pair of stairs to the second floor of the library. After weaving through a few more towering bookshelves, she had finally found the books rightful place. But before putting it back, she wanted to remember what was so significant about it, if there was anything at all.

Her eyes narrowed a bit, as an old friend came to mind. "Interesting book. Looks boring though."

"Yeah." Raven murmured.

A moment passed before Raven realized that somebody else was there.

"Oh sorry bout that. Do you need anything?" Raven asked, turning her head slightly to glance at her company.

Pink was the best word to describe this girl with skin as pale as her own. If not for the pink hair and eyes, the girl might of had a chance at looking natural. But then again, the girl sort of had the facial features of a cat. The girls quirked an eyebrow. "Think you can give me a little help?"

Significance of the book long forgotten, Raven put it up. "I'm a volunteer here. My names Raven."

"Raven eh?" The girl said with a grin. "Well you can call me Jinx." Jinx finished with a bow.

"So what can I help you with?" Raven asked.

"I've been craving a good fairytale."

Raven smiled slightly and turned around. "Follow me."

0-0-0-0

"AWW MAN! COMMON!" Victor exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his nose.

Stubbs smirked. "Heh. You know what they say, better in then out!"

"Its better out then in." Scar face corrected him from his safe position across the room.

"You know what I meant!" Stubbs yelled back.

Victor rolled his eyes at the two. "So what are we doing here anyways?" He asked as his eyes wandered around the dusty old room.

"Oh yeah." Scar face mumbled as he walked over with his long legs. He stopped next to Victor and began searching through his pockets, eventually producing a wrinkled up piece of paper. As Victor took the paper from Scar face, he couldn't help but notice his advancement in height. He was now 7'3.

"You kept it in your pocket?" Stubbs asked critically.

Scar face shrugged. "Where else was I gonna put it?"

"Good point."

Finally agreeing on something, they both waited patiently as Victor finished reading.

He put the paper down and looked up.

"A vacation!?!"

0-0-0-0

A police man sat on the hood of his car in a deserted backstreet.

The only word in the entire English vocabulary that came slightly close to describing this balding middle aged man was, well pathetic. He carried the weight of a defeated man. No longer could he relish in the joys of the world, all his days passed by with a microwave dinner at night.

Spirit so far lost, his body was surely the first to go.

Dry boogers clung to his bushy mustache for dear life. The last five buttons of his shirt had been torn off to make room for a bulging hairy belly. His navy blue pants were sprinkled with his breakfast, what ever in the word that had been.

He raised his big hairy right arm and angled it so he could look at his wrist watch. "Little bastards late." The police officer grumbled.

"Raaooo!!!!" A little Siamese cat rubbed against the officers pants.

The man slowly inched down and helped the cat up onto his lap. The blood on its lips, proved that the cat wasn't hungry anymore.

The man began to rub the cat behind the ears. "Don't worry Tippy, we'll leave in the next five minutes if he doesn't come." The man started breathing hard, as if talking was an exercise.

The cat seemed to like this idea, for it started to purr. The mans face contorted into a strange formation, maybe it was a smile. Didn't last long though.

"Your late!" The officer growled. Tippy jumped off his lap after seeing who his owner was talking to.

Mark graced the officer with his trademark smile as he made his way closer to him. He clapped twice before stopping a few feet away. "And to what do I owe the honor?"

The officer frowned at the boy. "Drop the bullshit and hurry up and tell me what shit I have to clean up. Ya little shit!" The officer started coughing after his out burst.

Mark casually walked over and patted the officer on his back a few times.

"Temper, temper, temper, remember. Remain calm and keep your blood pressure down. You might live longer."

The man finished coughing and finally spit out a thick dark yellow luggy.(Can anybody tell me how to spell that?)

Mark grimaced at the sight. "Can you possibly warn me before doing that again?"

The officer glared at him.

"Okay, okay!" Mark huffed, walking off a little bit. His eyes gazing off to the main street. He looked down at the ground with a sigh.

"I'm finally ready to do it. Everything's already underway." Mark finally said with a frown.

The mans eyes burst wide open and he shot up off the hood of the car, wobbling over to Mark. "Are you serious kid, you finally got the balls to do this?"

Mark shook him off. "I've always had the balls, but people are much more valuable to me alive. A corpse can't get me money."

The officer shook his head. "Nope, not this little broad."

Mark still shook his head.

"Believe me kid, once she's six feet under, we'll be made!" The officer exclaimed.

"We don't have to do this, once the boys down south have been handles, I'll have a monopoly going." Mark retorted.

The officer shook his head.

"Common pops, we've been doing just fine-"

"FINE!"

"DO I LOOK FUCKING FINE!" The officer bellowed, he then started coughing again. This time much more violently.

Mark tried helping the officer back to his car, but his helping hand's were knocked away. The man instead leaned on his knee's and hacked a little more before releasing another thick dark luggy. regaining the little posture he had, he pointed his right index finger at Mark.

"I've been cleaning up your shit for too long."

Mark for once, didn't say anything.

"Who the hell do you think is going to have to keep cleaning that shit up once you've finally taken over everything. Huh?"

The officer was mere inches from Marks face now, he grasped Mark by the collar.

"NO!"  
"MORE!"  
"WAITING!" The officer growled into Marks face, spit flying everywhere. The officer glared at him a few more seconds, before finally dropping him.

The officer wobbled back over to his cop car and hopped in. Tippy jumped in through the opposite window.

Mark watched the police car make a right onto the main street.

Once the car was out of sight, his body froze. Slowly he reached up and began to slowly pull at his hair in frustration.

"AAARRRGGHH!!" He hollered as he leap to the closest wall and began pounding away at it. He didn't stop until both his hands were a bloody pulp.

He stood in silence staring at the wall, possibly about to smash his head into it, but a vibration from his pants snapped him out of his trance.

"What." He asked after picking up the phone.

"Pudding in my fingers." A voice purred from the other line.

Marked sigh, pushing off the wall and began to walk back the way he came.

"Alright. Remember, next week!"

0-0-0-0

_A dirty little kid sat on a swing, swaying back and forth. He seemed completely lost, but then his head shot up, as a family of three walked by. A mother, father, and daughter. More like the mother and daughter were walking together and the father was hanging back, having a smoke._

_But the little boy saw everything different. In his eyes, the whole family was walking as on unit and they were all laughing and having the time of their lives._

_The little girl saw him and with a bright smile gave him a wave._

_The boy glared at the little demon child, then flipped her the bird._

_She didn't seem to understand his gesture and just kept on smiling._

_The boy jumped off the swing and was all fit for beating the living day lights out of the little girl, but the look he had caught in her fathers eyes stopped him in his tracks._

_So instead he kicked the ground in pure rage, before sitting back down on the swing._

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: Another chapter bites the dust. Don't expect another update for a while. I'm going back and doing some major editing of The Return, at least the first few chapters. I may also update something else possibly. Who knows!


	8. Me too

SisCoKid: I'm so sorry for such a long delay. I'll just say this. My senior year was the most busy year of my life….so far.

Disclaimer: I am but a poor college bound student. I own nothing.

BangosKiIandLast: Well. Seems I finally have the chance. I'll try and finish it in the next few months.

Ralf Jones: Sorry about not updating sooner. I'll try and make that up by getting chapter nine up pretty fast.

Bert the Nomad: Man. I can never get enough of your reviews, or stories for that matter.

SithKnight-Galen: Oh Kid Flash. Naw, he wont be in this fic. He'll probably appear in The Stubborns some time though.

Thank you all for reviewing.

Chapter 8

0-0-0-0

Raven was finding life to be rather funny at the moment. One day she could count her number of friends while throwing up the peace sign(Of course she would never do such a thing), but you get the point. It was hard to understand why she hadn't hung out with the two of them sooner. Robin being one of the few teens at her and Victors level of intellect at the school and Kori just as sweet as she wants to be…maybe a little too sweet. But Raven admired her innocents in this day and age.

The reason actually wasn't too hard to understand, not at all. It was Victor. He has abandon them just as he had with her. Kicking them to the curb once they had run their course and had no further use. Leaving behind his true friends for the fake ones that turn on him with the snap of the finger. But like the loyal friends they are, they will try and win him back.

But it wont work….

Didn't work for her….

Nope. Not one bit!

Wont work for them either….

Will it?

……..

Raven, Garfield, Robin, Kori, and Terra. All walking in pairs together besides for the odd person out. Raven in front leading the way, Garfield and Terra behind her, and Robin and Kori holding hands in the rear.

Today, the third day they all walked together they all noticed something different. Nobody was stopping their conversation, or diverting their attention to stare at the odd combination of friends. Robin and Kori's fall was officially old news. They had finally entered the comfortable invisibility of dorkdom.

Garfield looked back at Robin and raised his hand for a five. "Dude! You guys are dorks now. How awesome is that!"

Robin responded to the five with unexpected enthusiasm. "I actually like it. I wasn't much for all the attention I got and all the rules I had to follow to stay popular. I much prefer things this way."

Kori's green eyes shone brighter than ever before as smiled at Robin. "So this means that I can once again wear the clothing of my native country?"

Terra answered for him. "Sure. You can just about do anything you want. Anyways, me and Garfield have to get to class. Health in the E building. Its all the way across campus."

The both of them left with a parting wave.

Raven stopped and turned to look at the remaining two.

"Victors skipping again. Its Friday, we're going to have to change our plans." Robin said. Answering her question before she even asked it.

She nodded and without a word headed to class.

Robin watched her leave. "Star. Are you sure that she likes us."

Kori smiled. "Yes, I'm positive of that. Friend Raven has been a great friend to me. She just prefers not to talk more than she has to." Her eyes lit up. "I'm just so filled of energy. You must join me this weekend at my place of residence as I pick out which one of my native outfits to wear."

Robin smiled at her, squeezing her hand a little harder before parting ways to his own class.

0-0-0-0

Later in English class.

Raven sat in her new usual spot. Which was now next to her old usual spot. Kori now sat at that desk. Raven didn't mind much because she knew that Kori appreciated nature a lot more than she did.

Raven waited until the teacher had stopped lecturing and the class was silently chatting amongst themselves to start talking to Kori.

"Kori."

Kori looked up from her work and smiled pleasantly at her. "Yes friend."

"Can you inform Robin that I will be heading to Victors house tonight to have a word with him. If he's not going to come to school, I'm going to come to him."

"Oh what a brilliant plan!" Kori exclaimed loudly.

Raven concentrated back on her work with a blush. After a few moments of confusion Kori copied her.

Her outburst had captured the entire classes attention, including the teacher who was looking at them disapprovingly.

"Sorry friend Raven. Its hard for me to contain my excitement at times."

"Really. I would of never guessed." Ravens sarcasm soared right over Koris head.

A question had been rolling around inside Ravens head. Just begging to be asked, but Raven didn't want to ask someone she was just getting to know a question like this. What if she were to get the wrong idea.

Raven tilted her head to the side. 'But considering who I'm asking, I doubt she would cross examine my question at all.'

"Uh Kori?" Raven asked, her voice masked with uncertainty.

"Yes."

"Did Victor ever speak of me?"

Kori looked at her sympathetically. Not even the culture differences could blind her of what Raven was truly asking. "No. Friend Victor never spoke of you. I had the slightest clue you two knew each other until recently."

Raven looked down at her work.

"But friend Victor rarely spoke of himself or even acted like himself. You probably know him more than I do." Kori had captured Ravens attention. "Hes always so guarded, rarely if ever did he let it down. Dear friend Raven. I do wish that you can talk sense into his head."

'Me too.'

0-0-0-0

_Raven Roth came to a complete stop upon entering her English class and spotting an unsettling sight. For the first time in her 3 months of taking this class, not a single person had sat at her desk. Considering people could sit where they please because the teacher didn't keep a seating chart, this was extremely shocking. And to top off the whole scenario, it was one of Victors friends who had taken her seat. The tall leggy red head. She was looking out the window at the beautiful view that the seat provided._

_When she saw Raven walking over she smiled and waved. Raven narrowed her eyes. 'Who does she think she is?'_

_"Friend Raven. How are you doing."_

_'Friend…..Really?'_

_"Fine." Raven replied flatly._

_"It seems friend Victor has decided to remain at home today, but hopefully tomorrow will be a different story."_

_Raven wasn't sure how to go about asking this, so she just went with the first words that came to mind._

_"Kori is it?"_

_"Yes!" Kori said with a nod._

_"Why aren't you sitting up there. You know, where you usually sit."_

_A frown replaced the smile and tears glistened her eyes. She pointed to a group of four girls standing in a circle next to her old seat. "My friends of old no long wish to associate with a foreigner such as I." A small sob escaped. "I'm as they say, no good."_

_Koris sobs gained volume and caught the attention of the girls. They laughed and took their seats._

_Raven glared at this act of abandonment. It had hit a soft spot in her heart._

_She reached over and patted Koris head._

_"I'll be right back."_

0-0-0-0

SisCokid: Bit of a short chapter. Sorry, had to get started up again somewhere though. Chapter nine should be up soon.


	9. Fool in The Rain

SisCoKid: As I said. I'm a man of my word. This should of been up on Monday, but I internet connection was accidental disconnected.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans then I would bring it back.

Chapter 9

0-0-0-0

Raven looked up at the storm clouds rolling in. Blocking the sun and bringing a chill to the other wise warm day. She looked ahead of her. The street she used to go to quite often. His house actually wasn't that far from hers, just three blocks away. She had made it habit not to use or go near this street for so long and now here she is walking straight to the source of such a very bitter memory.

She found it quite funny as she walked down the sidewalk towards his house. This street was no different then any other street in their neighborhood. Numerous middleclass houses of various colors, some in better shape than others. Mailbox's at the end of green lawns and cars in the driveways. Nope nothing different besides for one house. This house, the place that holds a chunk of her childhood memories.

Stepping up onto the porch she stopped to take in the house. The entire house was painted a dark shade of grey except for the door which was black. Mr. Stone had decided to redecorate after his wife passed away.

She rung the door bell and waited.

"For the last time. I don't want no damn girl scout cookies!" Mr. Stones booming bass of a voice shouted through the door.

Raven sighed. 'Same old Mr. Stone.'

"I'm not a girl scout. I'm here to talk to Victor."

"Oh, well. He aint here. That boys been gone all week." Raven listened as his foot steps receded away.

'Guess I'll have to come back tomorrow.' She hoped off the porch and began walking back the way she came.

"HEY. WAIT!"

Raven turned to see Mr. Stone with nothing but his briefs and a t-shirt on standing at the door. Truly a painful sight.

She walked back to the porch. "Yes."

"I had forgot. The boy came by just an hour ago. He said he was going to that fish place off Maple Avenue."

Raven stared at Mr. Stone rather surprised. He had actually remembered something about his son.

Mr. Stone narrowed his eyes. "I told him to bring me back some shrimp. The damn boys lost all his brains playing football, he'll probably forget to get me some. Could you go and remind him for me?"

Raven sighed. Nope same Mr. Stone. If it didn't involve science or food then he didn't care.

Raven smile. "Yes I will. Thank you sir."

Mr. Stone nodded and shut the door.

Raven stepped off the porch. 'Damn it'

It was starting to rain.

0-0-0-0

Stubbs exited a modest little fish restaurant off of Maple Avenue. Followed closely by Scar face.

"Looks like its raining." Scar face observed.

"No shit." Stubbs replied as he lit a cigarette.

They both stood under the shelter of the restaurants exterior. No words were exchanged as Stubbs took drag or two from his cigarette.

Scar face rubbed his stomach. "That was some good eating."

"Yea it was. So good, I accidental ate the shrimp when Vic went to use the toilet."

They both shared a laugh.

"Now we got to wait out here for them to make some more though."

Stubbs shrugged and dropped his cigarette. "I like the rain, clears my mind to think."

Scar Face glanced at him. "Your thinking about it too right. How are we going to break it to Victor that his girls dead?"

Stubbs looked down at his cigarette, the end was still lit.

Scar face gasped.

"What!" Stubbs looked at his friends now pale face. "What is it?"

Scar face raise a shaky finger.

Stubbs followed where he was pointing and gasped too.

There she was. A soaking wet beauty heading slowly in their direction. Her baggy black pants seemed to be weighing her petite figure. She stopped in front of the two, vaguely recognizing them.

"Inside?" She asked.

Scar face nodded after exchanging glances with Stubbs.

0-0-0-0

Raven stood at the entrance, dripping water all over the carpet. Her eyes scanned from here to there in search of Victor. She finally spotted him in a corner booth seat talking on his cell phone.

She made her way for him...

"No. That's what I'm saying, their not up to anything. I seriously don't think they have any plans to try and still your little pot of luck from you. Jinx has nothing to worry about."

He listened and frowned.

"No! Fuck you Mark. I aint going all the way back there for nothing man. I do have school you know."

Victor looked up as somebody scooted into the booth across from him. His eyes glazed over with defeat.

"I know."

"I will. Ya, see you in a week."

Victor hung up and looked down at the table.

"That sounded pleasant." Raven observed, beginning the conversation.

Victor glared at her and started drumming his fingers against the table. "What! What could you possibly want?"

Raven shook some water out of her hair and tried a small smile. "I just want to talk."

Victors stomach filled with butterflies for a brief second. 'Damn that smile.'

"Oh yeah?"

Raven nodded.

Victor glanced back and saw his second order of shrimp coming. "You said that you lost your faith in me. right?"

Raven frowned. "Yes."

"Well lets just keep it like that. I don't want anything to do with you anyways, so why waste your breath on me." With that said. Victor got up and grabbed his order and handed the waiter a forty. "Keep the change."

It was hard for him to walk. It felt like a giant bug was clawing away at his insides. But this is how it felt all the time. Every time he looked at her and knew he could not have her. Every time he put that look on her face. The look that haunted him at night.

Victor stepped. Scar face and Stubbs standing on both sides of him.

Stubbs tossed away another cigarette. "That was quick."

Victor was about to reply when the door opened behind him. Victor didn't look back. Instead he handed the order of shrimp to Scar face. "Go wait in the car. I'll be there in a second."

Scar face and Stubbs walk away in record speed.

"Your only hurting yourself you know that."

"Am I?" Raven asked as she wrapped her arms around Victor, drenching his shirt. "Are you really going to keep lying to me."

Victor didn't reply.

"So your telling me that not once have you thought of what we used to have. A friendship that some would of thought to be unbreakable."

Victor unhooked himself from her and stepped out into the rain. "But it did break and yes, that was exactly what I was saying. Why would I waste my time worrying about a anti social freak like you. I have more serious things to spend my time thinking about."

Raven tilted her head to the side. "Like what. The color scheme for your outfit the next day, or what girl your going to take to the big dance?"

Victor growled in frustration. "Don't you understand. I don't have time to play these games with you!"

"But your more than willing to play games with Mark and his friends." Her gaze lowered to the ground. "Why cant you put aside a few minutes to talk to me."

Victor looked on in horror as tears began to roll out of her eyes.

She sniffed. "A promise made in stone my ass." She collapsed to her knees and started balling.

Victor knelt down and picked her up. She didn't struggle.

"Lets get you home."

0-0-0-0

Raven had stopped crying by the time they got to her house. Instead she sat silently in the passenger seat sniffling every so and so. Scar face and Stubbs sat awkwardly in the back, not daring to say a word. Victor put the car in park and got out. He walked around to the passenger door.

Raven didn't look up when he opened it, she was in afar away place. Victor reached in, unbuckled her and then lifted her out of the car. Victor carried her to the front door Raven eyes refocused and she remembered where she was. She felt his strong arms suspending her in the air and the warmth of his body. Nothing could compare to the warm feeling in her stomach now. Even though it would only last for a little while. She would cling to it, cherish it.

Victor got to the door and rang the doorbell.

A moments passed before the door opened.

"How's it going Miss Roth. Just here to drop off Raven again."

Miss Roth opened the door wider and stood to the side. Victor step up past her and made his way to the stairs. Miss Roth watched in silence.

Once in her room, Victor tried lowering her onto her bed, but Raven latched her arms around his neck.

Victor shifted so that he was holding her with one hand. With the other he pushed her hair to the side and whispered into her ear. "Raven let go. You just got to let go."

Raven slowly, but surely released his neck from her grip. Allowing him to lower her on her bed.

So here he stood, standing over the girl of his dreams. As vulnerable as she was right now she would probably let him get away with anything. But all he did was stare at her. Into those beautiful purple eyes. Those eye could keep him occupied for days.

His cell phone began to vibrate, shaking him out of his trance. 'Almost forgot about them.

Ravens watched as Victor lowered his lips to her forehead. A light blush lit up her cheeks.

He pulled away, standing at his full height. "Good bye." And he was gone. Leaving her numb to all feeling.

"Raven?"

Raven glanced over at her mother in the door. Raven didn't know how much time had past since Victor had left, nor did she care. All that She knew was that she had opened herself up to him again like a fool in the rain and again he had abandoned her. Tears began to swell in her eyes for the second time that night.

Miss Roth rushed over to her daughter. "Raven." She said, taking her into her arms.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Closer and closer to the end. A Fool in the Rain was the first song I learned how to play on my bass.


End file.
